bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia
Apology and explanation There's no easy way for me to do this, so bear with me. For starters, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. Sleeping and calming down have given me a new perspective on things. Funny how that works. Thing is, I suppose that my issue was that I kept taking it personally whenever you closed discussions that I was a part of. You were just doing your job (which I can imagine isn't always easy) but I took it the wrong way. Likewise, I think I should emphasize that I'm an aspie with a depression. What that means is that, as it turns out, I take criticism far harder than regular people. Now, I know that constructive criticism is a thing, really, but whenever people criticise me, I just can't help but strongly feel like they don't like what I'm doing. ...Wow, this was easier in my head. Point is, I realize I shouldn't bear you ill will. If anything, I kinda empathize with your position here more. Plus, if it makes you feel any better, I am on antidepressants for years now, and likely for years to come. ...See, this is why I prefer to talk things out. I know you had your reasons, but stopping discussions before people can fully get things off of their chests only makes things worse IMO. So, yeah, TL;DR is this: I'm sorry. Timjer (talk) 06:51, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Just wanted to let you know I read your reply and I am touched that you were so open with me as well. Sorry for being so late to reply, as I kinda let it sink in and I didn't really know how to respond. TBH, I'm not really that good at, well, this. Honestly, I thinkt that having talked like this really helped patch things up between us. :PS: Just in case you don't have the wrong idea, I only mentioned my medication to build a bit of a bridge. I wasn't implying that you'd be happy I am reliant on it.Timjer (talk) 09:38, April 26, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm fine, thanks for asking. I just had some internet problems these last few days, hence my lack of responses. Regardless, rest assured I'm not planning on giving up my work on CFYOW (or any other work on this wiki I can do). Partly because I've already put so much work into it I might as well finish it. Timjer (talk) 19:35, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Verification Hi there! Just wanted to verify that I am reaching out to you on Discord! Furusato (talk) 23:20, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Yachiru Topic From Over a Year Ago hey i didn't get notifications about replies to my thread before it closed (https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:119400#6) my concern is that when yachiru touches kenpachi a power emerges from the area she touched him. even discounting translations she tells him that the power is bankai explaining it to him before he uses it the first time. the during the fight she is seen on his shoulder (presumably) inside his head and not in the real world. https://youtu.be/VlIfZ8TLj30?t=114 she also appears to regulate his powers with the comment about releasing to much. again sorry for not responding while the thread was open Nailo1 (talk) 11:55, May 11, 2019 (UTC) The Canonicity Thread It would appear that the thread has been closed. I'm sorry to see that. When I saw that you had posted that thread, I was quite interested, thrilled even. It seemed like you were giving the userbase a chance to speak with you on equal grounds about the canonicity of the light novels, which seems to have been a touchy subject on this wiki for awhile. Yet the thread has been closed, so did you not open it with the intention of discourse? I would hope that you read a little further past the mention of the word "crappy" in GokBlack's post? There were users — and I would happily count myself among that enlightened number — who were making perfectly valid points. I do hope that you will go back to that thread, closed or otherwise, and hopefully look at the comments that were striving to make a point or two? This wiki has the capacity to become beautiful, but not at the expense of cutting new content at the root. I hope to be able to help you all for quite some time in the future, as a fellow fan of Bleach.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 09:13, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :You have my sincerest condolences for any negative experiences you may have had with certain individuals in the past, but all I can really offer are those hollow words. However, I don't believe someone's negative behaviour immediately negates their words if said words happen to be of worth. I am aware that this wiki has novel pages, that much you all are doing. The subject I would like to broach is the incorporation of this material onto proper articles of the actual characters — such as Hisagi, who is critical, and the creation of articles for the characters who debut in these works, such as Hikone. A discussion that would require a revision of your canon policity is certainly critical in this juncture, but it appears as if Xilinoc would also be interested in addressing this matter, so that certainly gives me hope that this can be rectified.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 09:40, May 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Presumptuous of me though it may be, I do not believe that tabbers are the way to handle this matter. I will pull from my contributions to that thread in this regard: Kubo is an acting consultant for these novels. He seems to have had actual conversations with the writer of the novel and shared information with the writers of these novels. He has provided both concepts and illustrations for these novels, outright designing character Bankais and I believe even the illustrations used within the work are done by Kubo himself. I believe you said on the thread that if we consider it canon, that's fine, but you do not consider it canon here. Those words could be reversed with ease: If you don't consider them canon, fine, fantastic, but I believe it would do you well to listen to others and open your mind to be convinced. If Kubo is as heavily involved as he seems to be, that should take precedence over any agreements you've had in-house over the years.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 09:45, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :::These novels, being influenced directly bu Kubo on such a large scale, would weigh far more heavily than the games or movies, which do not possess near that much credit. The fact that these novels tie directly into the manga, serving as a direct continuation, with input from the original author far surpassing anything except the original published work, would be more than enough for most wikis. I hope I can change your mind in a potential thread, as Xilinoc stated he intends to open discourse on this matter once again. Despite what was said in that thread, he seems like he would be more reasonable and open to new ideas on this matter. I sincerely hope we can come to an agreement at some point. I will be an active contributor for a little while further, as I've been adding game content from Brave Souls to certain articles. Hopefully that will be of use for now.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 09:52, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Hello I start the thread in the hopes of discourse but I got caught up in going to basic training and forgot about it till recently, no offense. I'm on my phone not sure how to do the signature on here it's nailo1 got home Nailo1 (talk) 21:25, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: Heads Up on Closure Don't worry, I get it. That thread instantly devolved into a lot of newcomers throwing excrement around for no reason. Some valid points were made, yes, and some users tried to keep it civil, but it was mostly drowned out by the toxicity. Might as well scuttle it before it degenerates further. Timjer (talk) 09:22, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Re:Thread Yes, your statement has proved most illuminating. Thank you.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 19:11, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Implementation of Novel Content Hello SunXia, I don't think we've ever actually talked. I'm Kenji and I've been an active editor of two Bleach fanon wikis over several years, and a frequent lurker of the question boards over here. I don't intend to start anything unsavoury -- I just thought I'd throw that out there before you read anything more, considering some of the heated debates regarding the topic of my heading lately. Reading other messages I believe its the tabbed system you and others on the admin team prefer? Or are there other plans for implementing the information? I'm just curious because I could start posting some of the information in my sandbox for the time being. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:14, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :No problem, and cheers. I'll drop Timjer a message first and foremost and see which translations he uses predominately, so we're singing from the same hymn sheet as it where. Hope you have a nice day! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:36, May 25, 2019 (UTC) ::CFYOW is probably the most documented; a lot of fans where excited about Shinji and Hisagi's promised Bankai, and that was easily the question I seen the most on various forums. I've seen several translations for CFYOW -- some impressive, some not so much. MissStormCaller on tumblr is widely linked though. This reddit post might prove useful and is the page I use when looking things up. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:54, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Re: Proving yourself Thanks for the concern, that's honestly very touching. Regardless, rest assured I don't feel pressured, as the message was meant less for you fellow bleach wiki workers and more for anon visitors to assure them that, despite my edits being infrequent, I'm still commited to finishing it. Sorry if it came out wrongly, as I have a bad habit of doing that. Timjer (talk) 13:24, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Oh, you play Brave Souls? What's it like anyway, especially the gameplay? I've been thinking of finally trying it, but I'm cautious because I have no idea what to expect. I'm also a bit afraid it's a "pay-to-win" cashgrab, you see. Timjer (talk) 14:25, May 28, 2019 (UTC) BBS Edit War Good day I'm Bbs Master and I want to talk to you about the Genryusai page. I don't understand why this certain user, BBSBankai, is editing my post about Genryusai's abilities in the game. But please revert to my last version because I can back it up with facts. I don't know why you favored BBSBankai and locked the page in his favor. Perhaps you should stop putting in inaccurate information. Isn’t it important for the Bleach wikia to have correct and accurate information? The game developer has clearly stated this Thousands Year Blood War Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is only (South/East version). Nothing more needs to be added. (-BBSBankai) BBSBankai, I know how to read and and I know it's stated South/East Version. But I play the game and I believe what my eyes see because I read the manga. I already provided pics of evidence of him using West and North in the Genryusai talk page. --Bbs master (talk) 11:26, August 8, 2019 (UTC)Bbs master SK edit opinion Hey, as you may have noticed, the Soul King page is now unlocked (partly thanks to me), and I've taken the liberty of making a few changes there. Now, considering I believe you once mentioned that adding his power level is not necessary (if not then I must misremember), and the fact that the page was locked all this time for probably good reasons, I am honestly quite curious to hear your opinion on my changes. Xil so far seems to like them. Sorry if this is a weird request, I just want to make sure I did everything properly enough. Especially the trivia part I made. Timjer (talk) 19:21, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Good day SunXia, sorry to bother you. I don't know how to send private message here because I'm not that familiar with the wikia page. This is regarding the Genryusai edit war. I've already provided pics of evidence of Genryusai using North and West abilities of his bankai in the Genryusai talk page. Although it's stated that it's South/East version, playing him will make you see that he still uses both North and West abilities. I'm hoping you'll revert the page to my version and lock it there. Thanks.--Bbs master (talk) 11:31, August 8, 2019 (UTC) This user BBSBankai is even deleting the pictures I uploaded showing Yamamoto's west ability being used in the game. I have already proven through pictures that both west and north are used despite the model's name being south/east version. I hope you take appropriate action with this user's behavior. --Bbs master (talk) 19:24, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Images Actually no they arent altered. thats literally the artwork ripped from the game themselves.--RexGodwin (talk) 23:59, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Bount edits reversion. Is there a reason why you undid my edits on the Bount page?Umishiru (talk) 07:29, September 18, 2019 (UTC) : Well dang, talk about being asinine, you even kept the spelling errors. No need to reply, I refrain from making edits in the future in regards to content.Umishiru (talk) 20:58, September 18, 2019 (UTC) do explain how i am suppose to add refernce when u keel on undoing the edit before i am done which cause me have start all over again ���� dude keep on undoing my edit lirteally while i am adding the refernce to the edit it is lirteally impossible to add refernce when as soon as u undo the edit while i am changeing it it erases afree thing and i have to do all overTo love this (talk) 22:11, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Question My I ask you a simple question? Darkmachines (talk) How long am I ban from the Discord server? Darkmachines (talk) Are you still mad at me? Darkmachines (talk) I am extremely sorry. I beg you to forgive me and if there any way I can get back on the Discord again and be unbanned please. I'll do anything please Darkmachines (talk) I've been try to send you a message on Discord, but can't. Darkmachines (talk) So I guess no matter how much I apologies to you, I won't be all to be unblock? Is there anything I can to do redeem myself to show I won't mess up again? Darkmachines (talk) Discord Ban Well, first and foremost, I don't think you handled that very well unfortunately... But moving on from that, I don't know why you came to the conclusion that my intention was to troll, especially considering it was my first real interaction on the server anyway... Not to mention, before the Ichigo thing even escalated, I asked a simple question beforehand, which got ignored entirely... but yeah, my intention was clearly to troll wasn't it... �� Even so, do you guys not give warnings? Or even time outs...? Like seriously, you made your claim, obviously didn't like my response (which once again, merely gave explanations) and then just banned me instantly? Huh? �� I was active on the threads/forums of the Bleach Wiki for years, no issue, but I open my mouth once on the server and I'm gone before I know it... wut? I was ready to draw a line under it all, agree to disagree, bygones be bygones, move along swiftly (because opinions do differ), but clearly that wasn't an option �� I hope I'll be allowed to rejoin, because I don't feel like I've done enough to get permabanned, but that decision is out of my hands... ��‍♂️ 18:57, December 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- Darkmachines' message I understand how you feel. I'm banned and sad unable to send new news subjects anymore, while I usually the first to learn things. Begging doesn't work at all. I don't know how you and me will be unbanned at all. Darkmachines (talk) ---- #That's not even a trollface, that's a character from Kengan Ashura. #When you gave your responses, I gave you clear responses in return as to why I said what I said. #The response I wasn't surprised at was yours, not everyone else's. The moment I saw you write "troll" and "whinging", I had this sneaking suspicion you might have a bee up your bonnet... though I was genuinely shocked you'd go straight for the kill at such a tame first offence. #You say not trying to generate discussion and yet a discussion arose from it ? Especially considering how the server has barely anyone on it, not to mention how that channel had seen no action in a fortnight. So even if you claim that I was being disruptive, to what community/crowd exactly, there's barely an activity anyway...? #'The fact I asked a serious question hoping for an answer before any of this, surely should indicate that I'm not out here trying to "troll" or ruin anyone's day. ''But yet again, this point is overlooked !' Trolls purposely go about to mess up people's day, that's their entire MO. As an admin/mod myself on both wikis and Discord servers, it'd be strange for that to be mine. All these animanga servers, where opinions fly left, right and centre, and it's the server for one of my favourite series that I get banned for nothing LMAO. Cos let's remember how this kerfuffle all started: *"What do you think Kazui would be like?" *"Shit, like his hybrid father" *"Wow" *"Ichigo sucks ''Raian face" That. Is. It. I then proceed to explain why I think Ichigo is a shit character because discussion stemmed from my words. I have seen situations occur like this so many times on different servers without anyone getting so heavy handed, hence my genuine shock. Because if that's what you consider trolling nowadays... then I don't even know what to say... Like, it's just an opinion, I said what I said, deal with it... I didn't attack anyone or verbally abuse anyone, what's the issue ? I can hold my hands up and say that sometimes I can be very blunt with the way I deride characters I dislike, but again, at the end of the day, it's merely an opinion, move on and come with an argument. Simple. Anyway, like I said, I was and still am willing to just bygones be bygones because I feel like we aren't going to agree on this matter unfortunately. I can't really do much more than extend a handshake and wait to see if you take it or not. 22:46, December 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- Darkmachines' message I wish I can get a second chance, because I know my own mistake too. I just wanted attention because I suffer from depressed and being very alone. I know what not to do and just badly wish to be unbanned too. I promise I wouldn't make any more mistake and argue with you either. Just feel so empty with being the first to have all this info on Bleach and unable to do anything with it at all. Darkmachines (talk) ---- My bad about making new sections, I'll refrain from doing that in the future. It is kinda odd(?) seeing Talk pages instead of Message Walls, but that's another discussion entirely ! Oh ? Did you ? Well, if you've messaged me on Discord, then it'd be a hell of a lot easier to continue this over there. Didn't realise it automatically blocked DMs from people who weren't your friends, you'll have to forgive my ignorance on the matter, never needed to do something like this before. You're uh... "PRIVATE#5461" I assume ? Gimme a minute... 21:14, December 30, 2019 (UTC) ----